1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of printed circuit board assembly, and more specifically, to an apparatus and method for securely enclosing an input device during the maintenance and calibration of semiconductor assembly devices.
2. Background of the Invention
Integrated and discrete components are commonly assembled onto printed circuit boards (PCBs). A variety of manufacturing processes occur during printed circuit board assembly including board screening, part placement and part attachment. Each of these assembly steps employ electronics manufacturing process devices including manufacturing devices, process devices and assembly devices which are commonly operated and controlled by computer. Each of the devices require routine maintenance and calibration.
Typically, during maintenance and calibration the assembly device may be operated in a manual or override mode with maintenance personnel accessing various mechanical and electrical systems within the device. During these operations, as a safety requirement, maintenance personnel de-energize the operating system in order to eliminate any possibility of input to the device's processing unit which would result in unwanted device operation.
What is needed is an apparatus and method for securely enclosing an input device during the maintenance and calibration of semiconductor assembly devices eliminating the need to de-energize the operating system during maintenance operations.